


Your Winter [Vid]

by paraka, Raxhel



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Community: scrooged_media, Format: Streaming, Format: wmv, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raxhel/pseuds/Raxhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin, mostly season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Winter [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatedcinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fatedcinderella).



> This is paraka's [](http://scrooged_media.livejournal.com/profile)[**scrooged_media**](http://scrooged_media.livejournal.com/) secret santa assignment. [](http://fatedcinderella.livejournal.com/profile)[**fatedcinderella**](http://fatedcinderella.livejournal.com/) requested a B/J vid set to this song.  
>  Since paraka got stuck, Raxhel stepped in and helped her by covidding.

**Song** : Your Winter by Sister Hazel  
 **Download** : [WMV](http://parakaproductions.com/vids/Your%20Winter.wmv) (17.8MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".  
 **Length **: 4:44****


End file.
